The present invention is generally in the field of 3D computer-generated environments.
Typical object selection techniques in 3D computer-generated environments use intersection testing to select and/or pre-select objects, which requires intersection of a selection device (e.g., computer cursor) and a selected 3D object.
A need exists for an object selection technique in 3D computer-generated environments that is computationally quick, provides auto-selection and pre-selection without exact placement of selection device and can easily select relatively small objects.